


The lucky prince

by Jellynerd



Series: Once upon a time [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, background r76, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellynerd/pseuds/Jellynerd
Summary: Fairy godparents argue, and Jesse gets his deadeye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something of a prologue to a fairytale au I've been messing with. The fic itself extremely short and likely only readable due to my beautiful beta/editor, Tonkastu who is a wonderful human being and deserves much love and thanks.

Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away. There were two kings. King Jack, and king Gabriel. 

Jack and Gabriel were generally alright kings, they were hardly the all seeing benevolent men that usually occupied fairytale kingdoms, but the people tolerated them and they tolerated the people and in general everyone tolerated each other. However, this can usually also lead to some level of contentment. (Though let's be entirely honest: The more benevolent the king, the more likely he and his family will be put under a curse,or he will become desperately ill and easily manipulated by his advisors. Or some other tragic mess shall befall him and his benevolent nature shall be his downfall.) 

The kings were quite likely happy with their lives and their kingdom. Content with all but one thing in their lives that bothered them rather endlessly: the two kings had no children. 

And so, they contacted the nearest fairy, as per tradition. A funny little bog fairy with a nervous laugh that made everyone more than a little uneasy, and asked for his help. Of course, he decided the best way to go about this was to complete a long, complex quest, which would be very tiring for everyone and would hardly be worth the trouble when there was an orphanage only a few streets down from the castle. The two kings realized they really should have checked the orphanage earlier as they attempted to bid the fairy farewell.

It took a great deal of time and effort to convince the fairy so that they could leave, but once they had, it was time to try plan B, which was obviously a much better plan. They’re not even entirely sure why they didn’t just try this first.

In the end, it is Jesse Mccree, only two years old is picked out of the dozens of children in the ratty little orphanage to be the Kingdom’s crown prince.

According to tradition, he was to get three gifts from his fairy godparents. Each fairy godparent was to give something important, such as wisdom or military prowess to help him later on in life on whatever quest he might end up on when he becomes old enough.

That was the plan, at least. However, when the fairies huddled around McCree as he snoozed in his fathers’ arms, things went awry rather quickly.

It began when the first fairy stepped forward: Satya Vaswani as she looked down on the boy. She hummed thoughtfully as she decided on her gift. After a moment of consideration, she nodded and began to weave her spell, the twinkle of magic filling the air as she spoke the rules of the spell.

"He shall have impeccable aim, no shot shall miss its mark. But only when the sun is at its highest-"She began to say, but she was quickly cut off by the second fairy, Lúcio correia dos santos

"What kind of gift is that,” asked the glowing male fairy.

"It would be irresponsible to leave any gift unlimited,” She began, but was cut off once again.

"No no no, that's useless! Instead, you should-” Lucio started, but another voice rang out again.

"He's just gotta say what the bloody time is!" Cried Jamison Fawkes, the same bog fairy that the two kings had kicked out earlier that day. He wasn’t even invited this time around, but he snapped his fingers, and with a flash of light and magic, Jamison began, but as the others, he was interrupted in the same annoying pattern.

"What? No," Lucio cuts him off again, "Instead-"

"Do not worry, I have a better one. He may use his gift at any time, but it will come at a terrible price." Satya said with another woosh of her cold magic.

"A terrible price? Come on now, that's just not fair. You didn't even say what it was! What if you go and turn him into a bird? No way, we gotta give him something proper! Like, It'll just make him sleep for a while instead!" Lucio interjected quickly, a wave of his hands and a flash of light as the spells clashed.

More bubbling, bursting magic filled the air. Jesse seemed generally unaffected. Though, when one is asleep, it's rather hard to tell.

The three fairies continued to bicker Each one casting their own spells over the other, the kings glanced at each other in obvious distress as the rules of the gift changed and magic began to build up around their son.

The fairies continued to bicker over the prospective side effects of the gift. Magic bouncing about. Flashes of color, light, and sound filling the room as they argued on. The spell began to grow and voices were raised as they resorted to shouting their ideas.

All the fairies halted at once as the child began to stir;there was no getting him back to sleep now, and the kings were rather upset with the unwanted outcome.

Someone clicked her tongue lightly behind them. "If you're all completely finished. I believe it is my turn."

Ana, the fourth fairy, the eldest and by far the wisest of them all came up behind the three loudmouthed, bickering young fairies, standing tall as she approached. They quickly shuffled out of her path as she stepped forward, eyebrows raised as she surveyed the disaster of a spell that hung over the child. It swirled and twisted, like someone had tried to knit a sweater but with snakes instead of yarn.

She shook her head, the distaste plain on her face.

"What a mess. I wouldn't let him use it if I were you, my kings. There's no telling what it will do to him now. In fact, he would have to be very lucky for it to function at all." 

She paused and let out a thoughtful hum as she watched the spell twist around itself, each portion fighting to be the dominant feature.

"Although, you three have done a rather nice job of deciding my gift for me," Ana chuckled, mostly to herself. She raised her hands parallel to each other, looking steadily at the child "I give him the gift of luck. With a start like this, I'm quite sure he'll need it."

And with that, she clapped once. A loud pop echoed through the room which was followed by a soft snap as the magic finally settled into its place. A neat little string wrapping around the writhing mess that surrounded the boy, almost as if it were topping the gifts off with a neatly-tied metaphorical bow.

As the spell settled into place, Jesse opened his eyes, looking blearily around the room at the mess of fairies,then confusedly up at his parents.

“That’s enough,” said Ana, firm but quiet enough not to spook young Jesse, and with that, it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written and finished in 5-6 years good lord it's been a long time
> 
> Hopefully this will be a part of a longer series, I've got a lotta fun ideas i'd like to mess around with in the future!
> 
> And feel free to check out my blog, I've got stuff I might post there too, like art.
> 
> http://jellyfishnerdartist.tumblr.com/


End file.
